Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to power management techniques.
Related Art
The development of wearable technology is a response to the need of ubiquitous computing. Many companies have rolled out wearable devices, with functionalities ranging from sleep habit monitoring and calorie counts, notifications for emails, phone calls and text messages, voice activation and facial recognition, games, to photo manipulation and sharing to social networks. Wearable devices constitute a secondary mobile platform that communicate seamlessly to the cloud via a primary platform in a short range.
The primary platform may be a smartphone or a tablet computer. The secondary platform may be a wearable device such as a smart watch, smart glass or other small wearable consumer electronics and embedded devices. Existing systems do not have a workload or environment-aware power management policy for the secondary platform, especially to take into consideration that the primary and secondary platforms have different battery source and power management policies. Given that the behavior of power consumption of the secondary platform is frequently affected by the primary platform, such conventional systems do not have coordinated power management between the primary and secondary platforms. Accordingly, they fail to optimize the primary and secondary power management policies effectively to extend battery life to provide an ideal user experience.
The embodiments will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, generally, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.